Meet Me Halfway
by Olympian876
Summary: Percy left Calypso. But he wants to go back. Calypso is restricted. Both can go only halfway. Percy/Annabeth/Calypso love triangle. Based on The Black Eyed Peas "Meet Me Halfway"


On a beach, a girl with caramel girl lied on her back. She was Calypso. She loved Percy too much. But now he's left... And she could not leave here. I'm stuck here for eternity... I looked at the ocean, "I can't go any further then this. I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish."

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood, Percy lied in his bed. He missed Calypso... Even though Annabeth kissed him. He felt too much love for Calypso, "I spent my time just thinking about you. Every single day yes, I'm really missing you. And all those things we use to do."

Percy turned his body to face the moon. He whispered, "Calypso... I'll be back. One way or another."

He sighed and closed his eyes. And all that night, he saw Calypso.

* * *

Calypso stood at the end of the shore, "Meet me halfway, right at the borderline. That's where I'm gonna wait, for you. I'll be lookin out, night and day. Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay. I can't go any further then this."

Calypso's heart ached for Percy badly. She rolled on her back. It was a curse. A curse that would never wear off. She started to cry in agony. Why did that have to happen? It happened centuries ago and now it happened again. She wished Percy stayed. Her eyes looked up into the dark night, "Percy, I hope you come back to me."

She sighed and let her tears run. She let out screams of anger and sadness. She rolled on her back and choking on her tears. Her dress was covered in dirt. Her hair was a mess. She didn't care about what she looked like. Without shame, she cried, "I love you... Percy, I. I... I love you."

* * *

Percy thought of the fact he couldn't come back. Why? He's gone across the country. Throughout the labyrinth. Why can't he go to her? He whispered, "Girl, I travel around the world and even sailed the Sea of Monsters. Across the States I go to other countries. Just tell me where you want to meet. I navigate myself to take me where you be. Because, Calypso I want you right now! I travel uptown. I travel downtown. But I can never seem to meet you... Why can't I, Calypso... Why..."

He rolled around in his bed. He bet that Calypso wanted him as much as he wanted her... Aphrodite made it difficult. Annabeth kissed him. But now he loved Calypso. And he loved her... He wanted her so bad. If he had one wish, he would want Calypso...

* * *

Tears rolled down Calypso's face. Her face was drenched in tears. Percy... His eyes matched the seas. She looked towards the place where he left. She started to speak, hoping Percy would hear, "Can you meet me halfway. Right at the borderline, that's where I'm gonna wait, for you. I'll be lookin out, night and day. For you... Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay."

She start to imagine her in Percy's arms. She wished that was reality. But he'll never find her island. Ogygia was meant to never be found... But she wanted Percy. Why was it so unfair!

* * *

Percy had done it. He requested the Gods that Calypso and calm Titans would be freed. He would finally be reunited with his true love. But, there was Annabeth. They had been through a lot together... Almost five years of quests and this is where I stayed. She had kissed me. And he turned down being a God for her.

But there was also, Calypso... Her beauty rivaled and maybe surpassed Aphrodite... All he thought about for two weeks was Calypso. Her caramel hair. Her almond colored eyes. Why was love so difficult? Who did he love more? Was it Annabeth? Or was it Calypso... He wanted both! Why did he request that! as he returned to Camp Half Blood, all he thought about was Calypso...

* * *

Calypso still ached for Percy... She cried the same cry everyday, "Can you meet me halfway? Meet me halfway, right at the borderline, that's where I'm gonna wait, for you. I'll be lookin out, night and day. Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay. I can't go any further then this. I want you so bad it's my only wish."

"Well, maybe that call has finally answered." A voice spoke.

"No, it _has _answered, you dope!" Another voice argued, the voice was female this time.

"Who is that? Where are you?" Calypso growled.

"Down tiger." A man with winged shoes chuckled.

"Hermes? What the Hades do you want?" Calypso asked confused.

"He's come to tell you. That you're free." Aphrodite finally revealed herself to the confused Titan.

"What do you mean?" Calypso asked.

"Percy had a talk with Zeus. He asked Zeus to free you from Ogygia!" Hermes stated.

Calypso smiled. Percy had done it for her. She had known she would be back in his arms... He loved her. Finally, they would be together. Every day they had been apart was like a century. A door opened in front of her. A black void was inside. Calypso took a deep breath and started to walk towards in. Soon, her body was consumed by the shadows...

* * *

Percy just kissed Annabeth... She wanted something permanent. Percy wanted that too. As Percy ran away from Camp Half Blood, chasing Annabeth... That caramel haired Titan, who he had once loved. The girl who he freed from her imprisonment. Had never crossed his mind... It was like, he never loved her.


End file.
